Ilusión
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke tiene problemas y se queda a vivir por un tiempo con Hinata y Naruto, pero desde su llegada pasan cosas extrañas. Entre celos, alucinaciones, sufrimiento y psicosis, Hinata y Naruto deben averiguar que es lo que sucede. [TerrorFic] [NaruHina] [SasuHina] [SasuNaru]
1. Supociciones

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_Aviso: _Este fic participa del topic "Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics" del foro de "La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas".__

* * *

**Ilusión.**

**Capítulo 1:**** Suposiciones.**

_._

_—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, por favor ayúdame! —gritó Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_El aludido golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, intentando derribarla sin éxito. Sabía que le estaban haciendo daño a su Hinata, sabía que alguien macabro la estaba lastimando y haciendo desangrar despiadadamente, pero extrañamente, no sabía como lo sabía, él sólo había escuchado los gritos de auxilio y había acudido a la habitación de huéspedes, de donde salían los pedidos de auxilio._

_—¡Ay! ¡Me duele! —gritó la ojiperla mientras sollozaba— ¡Basta, por favor! ¡NARUTO!_

_—¡Hinata-chan! —Continuó golpeando la puerta._

_Sentía el dolor que ella de seguro debía estar sintiendo. El rubio, desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeaba desesperadamente a ésta para que se abriera. La desesperación comenzaba a trastornarle la cabeza. ¡Estaban haciéndole daño a su mujer y él no podía hacer nada!_

_Sentía que iba a llorar. Los gritos desgarradores de dolor de la ojiperla cada vez se hacían más audibles, al punto de hacerle eco en los oídos del Uzumaki, a quien comenzaban a dolerle los mismos, incluso llegó a pensar que le saldría sangre por las orejas._

_—¡Naruto! —Los gritos continuaban torturándolo._

_—¡Cállate, maldita! —dijo un tercero, con una voz extrañamente conocida._

_Al rubio se le paró el corazón. Esa voz parecía ser la de... No, no era él. No podía ser él. ¿No podía?_

_—¡Naruto!_

_..._

—¡Naruto-kun! —Volvió a llamar la ojiperla, quien llevaba un buen rato intentando sacarlo de ese trance en el que se encontraba mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

—¡Hinata-chan! —dijo el aludido, abrazándola hasta asfixiarla.

El rubio supuso que todo había sido sólo una «pesadilla».

.

.

* * *

.

_Dos días después..._

.

Llovía como semanas antes no lo hacía. Las gruesas gotas de agua caían tan fuerte que hacían parecer que más que gotas estuvieran cayendo piedras del cielo. El viento era fuerte, tanto, que hacía que las persianas de la casa Hyuga-Uzumaki se golpearan estruendosamente contra las ventanas.

En el interior del amplio pero acogedor hogar, se encontraba casi todo en silencio. Apenas si se escuchaba cuando Hinata pasaba las hojas de su libro, sentada tranquilamente en su sillón favorito de la sala de estar, y era mínimo el sonido que hacía el fuego encendida en la cocina, la cual estaba en proceso de hervir agua en una pava para hacer té.

El té no era para ella, más bien se le había ocurrido que cuando su marido llegara con su mejor amigo, Sasuke, el cual había tenido un accidente en una ruta desolada, casi en un territorio desértico, ambos necesitarían algo caliente y reconfortante para beber.

Tocaron varias veces la puerta, de forma estruendosa, lo cual sobresaltó a la ojiperla, que de inmediato se recompuso y corrió hacia la puerta y abrió, para encontrarse con Naruto, empapado de pies a cabeza, al igual que el Uchiha, el cual estaba herido del lado derecho y en su cabeza, y estaba siendo cargado por el brazo del Uzumaki.

—¡Sí que hace frío! ¡Ttebayo! —se le escuchó decir en tono de broma al Uzumaki que tiritaba en la entrada.

—Entra de una vez, dobe. —dijo el pelinegro, con su acostumbrada impaciencia.

El rubio obedeció y entró, para darle un casto besos en los labios a su esposa ojiperla y a continuación quitarse sus botas negras, totalmente empapadas y llenas de barro, y su campera, dejándolos a un lado de la puerta. Ayudó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle doler la herida más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Habían llegado bastante rápido, apenas si Hinata había alcanzado a leer un par de páginas de su libro y ya había vuelto Naruto junto con el pelinegro. La razón era simple; el rubio, desde su última pesadilla, había estado muy paranoico, al punto de no querer dejar sola ni con nadie —ni si quiera con sus amigos— a su ojiperla, además de cerrar con doble cerrojo la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

—Hola Hinata-chan. —saludó con su acostumbrada seriedad, mientras intentaba quitarse su campera con suma delicadeza.

—Hola Sasuke-kun. —le devolvió el saludo la ojiperla junto con una amable y cálida sonrisa.

Al ver que estaba herido, la ojiperla corrió desesperadamente hacia el baño, donde tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, para luego volver, lista para hacer de enfermera y atender las heridas del pelinegro.

Luego de que Kō, quien al casarse Hinata, abandonó la mansión principal de los Hyuga y se convirtió en mayordomo de la "señorita Hyuga" para seguir siendo su cuidador/niñero debido al gran cariño que le profesaba a la muchacha, les trajera una toalla para que ambos recién llegados se secasen y se llevara las toallas, botas y demás ropa mojada a lavar, Hinata curó y vendó la heridas de Sasuke, para que luego los tres se sentaran a tomar té.

—Gracias. —agradeció en seco el Uchiha mientras recibía una taza de té que le extendió la ojiperla.

—De nada. —respondió suavemente ella.

—Y gracias por curarme y dejarme quedarme aquí un tiempo. —añadió rápidamente, para luego sorber su té.

—¡No hay problema, Sasuke-teme! ¡Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-ttebayo! —dijo el rubio.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —repitió la Hyuga— N-no es que sea u-un problema —se apresuró a agregar la ojiperla, para no ofender al invitado—, si no que pensé que sólo te quedarías esta noche y luego volverías a tu casa. —explicó tranquilamente.

—Naruto no te avisó nada, ¿cierto? —Miró de soslayo al rubio con seriedad.

—Lo siento por no avisarte, Hina-chan. —dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente y algo apenado.

—No hay problema —Tomó un sorbo de té—. Si se puede saber, ¿Porqué te quedarás un tiempo? ¿Sucedió algo con el lugar en el que vivías? —preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

—¡Si, teme! ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¡Jamás terminaste de contarme! —terció el rubio.

—Así es —contestó tajante el pelinegro—. Ya sabes que vivo en una casa moderna, en el bosque cerca de la montaña, algo alejada del pequeño pueblo que está allí —Ambos, marido y mujer, asintieron—... Bueno, hubo un incendio forestal en el bosque, el incendio llegó hasta mi casa y la calcinó casi por completo, se dice que fue intencional, por eso iba en camino hacia el pueblo y mi casa aunque estuviera hecha cenizas, quería comprobar que el incendio fuera hecho a propósito y luego vengarme del mal nacido que destruyó mi casa... —explicó con tranquilidad.

La ojiperla sólo se quedó callada, pálida; le daba miedo como hablaba el mejor amigo del Uzumaki, era conocido por su tendencia a la venganza y su poco sentido del humor. Sabía que el pelinegro hablaba en serio, por lo que decidió llevarse la taza de té a la boca al no tener nada que decir.

—Jamás cambiarás, teme. —comentó el rubio negando con la cabeza divertido.

Era muy conocida la naturaleza vengativa del Uchiha, inclusive había estado en la cárcel, o más bien había sido fugitivo por un tiempo por varios delitos de alto grado, al igual que su hermano mayor, Itachi, pero ambos habían logrado evadir la cárcel con trabajos comunitarios y servicios a los policías y políticos corruptos, para luego con las ganancias abrir una estación de policía y seguir ganando dinero con ella.

Así, su hermano mayor se fue a vivir a la ciudad y manejó las estaciones de policía y demás negocios desde allí, mientras el Uchiha menor se fue a vivir a las montañas, inclusive alejada del pueblo, de donde sacaba sus víveres, algo que no extrañó para nada a sus conocidos, debido a su acostumbrada actitud solitaria, serie y hasta amargada, para todos fue normal que se compara una mansión, o como él la llamaba; casa moderna, de estilo minimalista muy alejada del resto de la sociedad, inclusive de su hermano y de sus pocos amigos.

—Estaba en la ciudad visitando a mi aniki cuando se quemó mi casa. Apenas me enteré, me despedí de Ita-kun, tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui a toda velocidad a buscar al responsable y bueno, ya saben el resto...

El resto fue el accidente que tuvo bajo la lluvia cuando iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora, cegado por la sed de venganza hacia idiota que prendió fuego su casa valorada en millones de dólares, la lluvia hizo que en el momento en el que quiso frenar para girar más despacio en una curva cerrada, sus neumáticos resbalaran, impidiéndole frenar, y por ende, el auto cayera por el precipicio con Sasuke dentro, quien no pudo tirarse del auto antes de caer porque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y justo cuando quiso quitárselo, éste se trabó.

A decir verdad, Sasuke poco recordaba del accidente, excepto el dolor, eso lo recordaba a cada minuto, y la sangre también... Supuso que quizá sería por la contusión por la que no podía recordar parte de lo sucedido. Lo que no recordaba para nada era como llegó a salir de su auto, y cómo consiguió que al fin funcionara su teléfono celular y así poder pedir ayuda.

Obviamente no llamó a la grúa, al SAME o a la policía, llamó a alguien que sí acudiera al instante y lo ayudara a salir de allí, además de darle atención médica y hospedaje. Sabía que podía contar con su amigo para lo que fuese, y apenas se enterase de lo ocurría saldría corriendo a ayudarlo.

.

.

Se había formado un incómodo silencio que el Uzumaki intentó romper.

—Hina-chan —llamó el rubio a su esposa—, ¿Qué vamos a cenar? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Ramen no —le aseguró la Hyuga. Luego continuó hablando, sabiendo que el rubio replicaría—. No podemos comer todas las noches lo mismo, Naruto-kun. —le intentó explicar a su esposo.

El Uzumaki hizo un gesto de rendición.

—Wakattebayo. —dijo Naruto con expresión de quien acaba de perder una discusión matrimonial sin haber dado batalla, y en realidad así era.

Siempre que "discutían", si es que se le podía llamar discusión, se empezaba con Hinata replicando o negando tranquilamente algo que ya no quería, por ejemplo: cenar ramen todas las noches, luego Naruto intentaba decir algo, ella le intentaba explicar el porqué no quería tal o cual cosa, y antes de terminar la frase, el rubio cedía ante la ojiperla sin más.

Luego de la cena, en la que hablaron más que nada sobre como fue la mudanza, el matrimonio, la convivencia entre Naruto y Hinata, y demás, además de rememorar viejos tiempos, todos fueron a dormir. Sasuke se sintió bastante cómodo en la habitación de huéspedes, amplia, simple y la parte más alejada de la sala.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la ojiperla mientras ponía otra manta más sobre la cama.

—No lo sé —dijo el Uzumaki—. ¿Te molesta que se quede, Hime? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no, para nada... ¿No te parece extraño que no lo haya llamado aún a su hermano, a Itachi-san? —preguntó pensativa la ojiperla.

El rubio se quedó pensando por unos momentos, pero luego dijo —: ¡De seguro no quiere llamarlo y contarle lo sucedido porque no quiere que lo regañe-ttebayo! —Se recostó.

La ojiperla se quedó pensando unos momentos y asintió de acuerdo con su esposo, supuso que el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke no quería escuchar a nadie, menos a su aniki, que lo regañara por ser tan descuidado al conducir. Se acostó junto con el rubio y lo abrazó, presa del fría, y éste respondió al instante.

Ambos se durmieron al poco tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón que lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración era entrecortada y le costaba trabajo poder tomar aire y luego exhalarla. Lo que vieron sus ojos al despertar fue confuso y hasta alarmante._

_Se encontraba sentado en una silla, encadenado de pies y manos, en el cuarto de huéspedes, frente a la cama de Sasuke, quien dormía plácidamente._

_—¿Sasuke? —pronunció, pero aunque quiso decirlo con voz fuerte, sonó como un susurro, o algo mucho menos audible que eso._

_Sólo pudo quedarse viendo, sin poder pronunciar palabra, cuando Hinata, tapada apenas con un camisón de tiras bastante transparente, entró en la habitación silenciosamente y se sentó en la cama, mirando embelesada al pelinegro que reposaba en la cama._

_—Sasuke-kun~ —Lo llamó en un leve canturreo la ojiperla, con su dulce voz aterciopelada, haciendo que Naruto palideciese de la impresión._

_El pelinegro despertó, se dio vuelta para encararla y sonrió como normalmente no lo hacía._

_Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía como su abriera la boca y sus cuerdas vocales desaparecieran. También quiso forcejear y zafarse de las cadenas, pero le fue imposible. Su desesperación aumentaba._

_—¿Qué sucede, Hime? —preguntó sonriente._

_Naruto enfureció al escuchar que su mejor amigo llamaba como él lo hacía a su esposa._

_—Quiero dormir contigo —le contestó ella—. En realidad, siempre estuve enamorada de ti y no de Naruto..._

_El aludido sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si le clavaran un puñal. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos cuando a su esposa se le formó una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro. Forcejeó y forcejeó mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta._

_—¡Hinata! ¡Teme! —Logró al fin gritar._

_Pero ello no escuchaban. Su esposa continuaba acariciando el pecho de su mejor amigo, mientras el rubio empezaba a sangrar por las muñecas y tobillos, ya que cada vez que intentaba zafarse de las cadenas, éstas parecían ajustarse aún más, llegando a lastimarlo profundamente._

_Pero nada le dolía más que ver esa escena; Ahora Sasuke se sentaba, aún con Hinata sobre él, y comenzaba a besar a la ojiperla._

_—¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! —chillaba el Uzumaki mientras lloraba._

_Sentía como si la traición lo atravesara como un cuchillo o una daga. El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más punzante y doloroso, al igual que las cadenas, que no paraban de ajustarse y de hacer sangrar sus muñecas y tobillos._

_—¡Ya basta! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Pero la ojiperla y el pelinegro no lo escuchaban. La Hyuga, aún besando al Uchiha, se quitó el camisón, y quedó sólo en ropa interior, mientras que Sasuke por su parte ya estaba durmiendo con el torso descubierto. El rubio desde su posición jamás dejó de luchar, seguía forcejeando, al tiempo que lloraba y de vez en cuanto soltaba algún grito de odio, de dolor..._

_¡Sasuke se había pasado! De todas las veces que se habían peleado, que habían discutido hasta llegar al punto de resolverlo a los golpes, esa era la peor traición de todas, y eso que millones de veces el pelinegro intentó ir por el mal camino, traicionarlo y dejarle en claro que no quería que fueran mejores amigos, o que algún día lo mataría a él también, pero ninguna se comparaba con el hecho de aprovecharse de la ayuda que le estaba dando, y engañarlo con su esposa. No, con Hinata no._

_—Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, igual que Sakura, igual que Ino, igual que muchas otras... —continuaba hablando la ojiperla._

_—¡Hina-chan, ya basta! ¡Cállate-ttebayo! —gritaba sin lograr ser escuchado el rubio._

_—¿Y porqué no lo demostraste? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la Hyuga con naturalidad._

_—Porque pensaba que nunca ibas a fijar tu atención en mi, pero ahora que ya estoy cansada de soportar a Naruto y su comportamiento inmaduro, no puedo esperar más... —Se inclinó hasta rozar los labios del pelinegro._

_Se besaron. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, como si les hubieran inyectado lujuria pura en las venas. Ambos, su __mejor amigo __y la mujer que más amaba, lo estaban traicionando._

_—¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡MALDITOS! —chillaba entre sollozos el rubio— ¿¡PORQUÉ ME HACEN ESTO-TTEBAYO!?_

_..._

Y de un parpadeo, estaba de vuelta en su cama, abrazando a Hinata, quien yacía sorprendentemente desnuda en sus brazos, durmiendo, con las facciones relajadas como siempre. Era muy bella durmiendo. Mientras que el rubio estaba sudado, despeinado, con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido entre enojo y confusión.

Se apartó inmediatamente de al lado de ella, le daba asco que esté abrazado de él cuando había estado con Sasuke... Dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no había sido realidad. ¡Pero había sido tan real! Parecía que de verdad lo habían atado con cadenas y torturado de ese modo.

Trató de tranquilizarse, respirar mejor y volver a dormir. Por un momento se cruzó en su cabeza la idea de pasar a revisar la habitación de huéspedes, donde el Uchiha debía estar durmiendo, pero luego negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose paranoico y desistió hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por leer, les agradecería aún más si dejaran review. La idea original de este fic es de "Kikyo Taisho" (Andy-chan) ¡Ojalá te guste!**


	2. Mal presentimiento

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_Advertencia: Yaoi._

* * *

**Ilusión**

**Capítulo 2:**** Mal presentimiento.**

.

_Naruto veía a Hinata dormir a su lado, recostados ambos en una misma cama, ella estaba en su conjunto de ropa interior blanca de encaje, mientras que el rubio llevaba unos pantalones y el torso descubierto. De repente, ambos empezaron a distanciarse, ella empezó a alejarse de él._

_De repente la cama matrimonial ya no era una, si no dos camas separadas, distanciadas una de la otra, de una sola plaza. El rubio quiso moverse, para acercarse a su mujer, pero no pudo, las sábanas estaban demasiadas ajustadas, pegadas a su cuerpo, tanto, que no lo dejaban moverse de debajo de ellas._

_Entonces, hizo acto de presencia en su habitación, Sasuke, quien empezó a acariciar las piernas de la ojiperla, que aún seguía dormida. Luego de acariciar sus muslos, continuó masajeándolos, creando en el rostro de la ojiperla una mueca de satisfacción, de gusto, para luego inmiscuir su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y estimular su parte íntima con los dedos._

_El rubio no podía creerlo, estaba pálido, y temblaba de la impotencia. Mientras tanto, Hinata despertaba con una sonrisa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que el pelinegro introducía sus dedos en su vagina. La ojiperla comenzó a gemir y a Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa socarrona de la boca, para luego acallar esos gemidos besando a la Hyuga._

_—¿¡Qué rayos hacen?! ¡Suéltala, teme! —gritó el rubio— ¡Suéltala de una de vez o te mataré-ttebayo! —amenazó el rubio forcejeando para zafarse de esas apretadas sábanas._

_Pronto los besos entre el Uchiha y la ojiperla se hicieron más pasionales. Casi sin darse cuenta, la peliazul y el moreno ya estaban ambos recostados en la cama, besándose con lujuria, a punto de tener relaciones carnales._

__—¡Ya basta! _—continuaba gritando el rubio, sin lograr que le prestasen atención___— ¡Déjala! ¡Suéltala-ttebayo!______

______—Deja al dobe —dijo Sasuke—, escápate conmigo. Larguémonos de aquí. —propuso el pelinegro.______

______...______

—¿Naruto-kun? —pronunció Hinata, que lo miraba extrañada, recostada a su derecha, sacándolo abruptamente de ese trance en el que llevaba minutos viajando.

El rubio salió de su trance y miró a la ojiperla con seriedad. Volteó bruscamente hacia la izquierda y no había rastros de Sasuke y aquella cama separada de la suya en la que que estaba a punto de acostarse con su mujer.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó la ojiperla, cada vez más preocupada por la salud mental de su marido.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó desesperado.

—Tranquilo, Naruto-kun —intentó calmarlo—. Seguramente está durmiendo...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata se despertó como normalmente lo hacía, con tranquilidad, para luego darse vuelta y ver que Naruto no estaba acostado junto a ella, algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Pero se dijo a sí misma que seguro se había levantado temprano y andaba rondando por la casa, ya que sería muy pero muy extraño que la dejara sola en la casa, teniendo en cuenta lo obsesivo que se había puesto en estos últimos tiempos.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Allí estaban sentados Naruto y Sasuke, ambos tomando café.

—Buen día —saludó tranquilamente la ojiperla.

—Buen día, hime —dijo el rubio sonriéndole con cariño.

—Hmp —Fue lo único que salió de la boca del Uchiha.

El desayuno fue normal, exceptuando el hecho de que Naruto, al momento de sentarse Hinata a la mesa, el rubio se sentó entre medio de ella y Sasuke, para que éstos no tuvieran contacto alguno, algo extraño, ya que, conociendo el carácter poco sociable del Uchiha, aunque la ojiperla se sentara al lado de él o estuvieran frente a frente a una distancia de 5 centímetros, tendrían una relación irremediablemente nula.

—Hinata-sama —dijo Ko haciendo acto de presencia en el comedor—, buen día —saludó—. ¿Quiere que valla al mercado a comprar la comida para la cena? —preguntó mientras tomaba las tasas de café vacías y las llevaba a lavar.

—No, muchas gracias, yo misma puedo ir —aseguró la ojiperla con tranquilidad.

—No —cortó el rubio apresurado—. Sasuke-kun y yo podemos ir. Tú quédate con Ko-san. —dijo levantándose de la mesa.

El pelinegro sólo lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y extrañes. Naruto no podía dejar que su mujer saliera con el Uchiha, no si él no estaba de por medio para mantenerlos vigilados; en parte eran puros celos, por otra parte era el mal presentimiento de que si dejaba ir a la ojiperla con su mejor amigo, quizá no volvería. Temía de dejarla a solas con Sasuke.

—No quiero quedarme aquí encerrada todo el día, Naruto-kun —dijo la ojiperla encaprichada.

No podía estar mucho tiempo sola en la casa, tampoco salía si quiera a comprar al mercado sola, por insistencia del rubio tenía casi prohibido subir al segundo piso, donde estaba el cuarto de huéspedes, la oficina de Naruto y al mismo tiempo la biblioteca de Hinata, y por último el ático.

—Entonces te acompaño —dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo.

—Ya siéntate —ordenó el pelinegro en voz baja pero firme—. Yo la acompañaré, quédate tranquilo y quieto de una vez. —dijo tomando las llaves del auto de la mano de Naruto.

—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó el rubio mirando al Uchiha con rivalidad—. No irás con ella a ningún lado.

La ojiperla miraba la escena perpleja. El moreno hizo uso de la reserva de paciencia que tenía para momentos especiales y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, dobe? —preguntó el pelinegro.

Naruto sudaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con dificultad, como cuando se agitaba por estar enojado, y realmente lo estaba. Miró a su mujer y a su mejor amigo, que lo miraban con extrañes y quizá con algo de enojo e incertidumbre. Al rato recordó que las imágenes de Hinata acostándose con el pelinegro no habían sido reales y se tranquilizó.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, tranquilizándose.

—¿Vamos al mercado o no? —preguntó Sasuke a la ojiperla con su conocida falta de paciencia.

—Oh, sí, ahora voy —dijo levantándose y yendo a la habitación a buscar su abrigo—. Ya vuelvo.

—Cuida de ella —dijo cuando la ojiperla ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír—. No quiero que nada le pase.

—Yo tampoco —dijo algo molesto.

Al pelinegro le molestaba que Naruto, conociéndolo tanto como lo hacía, desconfiara de él. Pensaba que el rubio sabía lo suficiente de él como para dar por hecho que si alguien quería dañarlo, o dañar a alguien cercano a él para lastimarlo, como a Hinata, el Uchiha lo haría trisas.

Las cosas se calmaron, y la ojiperla y el moreno fueron a comprar en el auto del rubio, mientras éste se quedó sentado en el sillón de la sala con expresión pensativa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Me pasas el condimento, Sasuke-kun? —pidió la ojiperla con tranquilidad.

—Hmp. —contestó tomando el condimento.

En el momento en que la peliazul estiró su brazo y el moreno hizo lo mismo para alcanzarle lo que le había pedido, fue sólo por unos escasos segundos que sus manos se rozaron. Hinata miró a los ojos al pelinegro y, aunque ya tenía en su mano el condimento, no quitó su mano ni dejó de tener contacto con la piel del Uchiha, el cual hizo lo mismo.

_"Están frías"_, pensó la ojiperla respecto a las manos del Uchiha. Un muy mal presentimiento le invadió el pecho a Hinata; Sasuke le daba muy mala espina, algo que pocas veces pasaba cualquiera. Decidió de ahora en más tener cuidado con acercarse a él, ya que sabía que las mujeres eran ases de la intuición, por lo que, haciéndole caso a su intuición, mantendría vigilado al moreno.

—Ya... —Se le escapó en un susurro a Naruto.

El rubio, desde su celosa y obsesiva perspectiva, veía toda la escena desde un ángulo muy distinto. Esa expresión seria y cautelosa de Hinata, que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que tenía un mal presentimiento, el rubio la veía como si fuera una sonrisa seductora dirigida hacia Sasuke, quien a su vez la miraba de la misma forma altanera y seductora.

Naruto miró ambas manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas con la excusa de pasar un condimento de una a otra, y por un segundo creyó ver una caricia con la yema de los dedos de la mano de Hinata hacia la del Uchiha.

—¡Ya suéltale la mano-ttebayo! —espetó el rubio golpeando con ambos puños la mesa.

La ojiperla dio un respingo y soltó la mano del pelinegro junto con el condimento de golpe, mientras que el Uchiha sólo retiró la mano lentamente.

—¡Ya es el colmo! ¿¡Qué rayos te sucede, Naruto?! —estalló el Uchiha—. ¿Sabes qué?, no me contestes —cortó el pelinegro antes de que el rubio respondiera—. Me voy a dormir, mientras tanto tú come, cállate y, aunque no quieras, tranquilízate. Ya pareces enfermo. —dijo levantándose de la mesa echando humo por las orejas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Hime, perdón —dijo en voz baja por enésima vez en la noche—. No sé que me sucedió, ttebayo... —intentó excusarse el rubio.

Ambos estaban en su habitación, recostados en su cama; Hinata leía con expresión seria y Naruto intentaba conseguir el perdón de la Hyuga por lo sucedido minutos antes en la cena.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso, Naruto-kun —cortó la ojiperla—. Duérmete. —dijo secamente.

El rubio, que nunca se rendía, la abrazó por la cintura, acariciando su vientre antes, y comenzó a darle ligeros besos en el hombro y cuello.

—Naruto-kun —dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa y con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas—, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir. —dijo dejando su libro de lado.

La ojiperla apagó el velador con y se acomodó de espaldas al rubio para poder dormir, quien insistió en acariciarla y besarle la nuca y la espalda. Entre risas risueñas y caricias cargadas de amor, la Hyuga cedió y se dio vuelta para encarar al rubio, quien la besó con pasión.

—Naruto-kun —frenó la ojiperla—, ya es tarde, hay que dormir, mañana se termina mi licencia por estar recién casada.

—Pero no tengo sueño-ttebayo. —Se quejó el rubio con un gracioso puchero.

—Pues yo sí —dijo entre risitas—, ya es hora de dormir. Duérmete. —pidió la Hyuga.

—¿O si no qué? —desafió el rubio.

—O nada, duérmete o vete a dormir a otro lado —dijo mientras reía, a causa de que el rubio le hacía cosquillas. Pero aún así sintió algo de culpa por esa contestación, como si el rubio fuera hacerlo, y si lo hacía, sería lo peor que pudiera hacer.

Tuvo todo un día lleno de malos presentimientos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_La ojiperla se despertó desnuda, pero sin su marido a su lado, como ella esperaba. Escuchó ruidos en el piso de arriba, por lo que se puso su bata y, en medio de la oscuridad de una casa que no tenía ni una sola luz prendida, subió, a pesar de saber que, por orden de Naruto, tenía terminantemente prohibido subir al primer piso._

_Los ruidos provenían de ático, eran como ruidos de pisadas. Hinata tenía el mal presentimiento de que allí había algo siniestro, sabía que algo malo habitaba allí, que nadie podía entrar al ático, o no saldría con vida._

_Dejó de mirar con terror a donde estaría la entrada para subir al escalofriante ático, de donde salía el rechinar de las maderas y sonido de pisadas de pies descalzos, para prestarle atención al cuarto de huéspedes, de donde también salían ruidos como pequeños gruñidos y gemidos._

_—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Son ustedes? —preguntó entre preocupada y aterrada.  
_

_Abrió la puerta lentamente y su marido estaba recostado, sin prenda alguna, en la cama que ahora sería de Sasuke. Al principio creyó que sólo era una broma, pero luego, al ver que algo se movía debajo de las sábanas, sus ojos se fueron abriendo exageradamente._

—_Ahh... Mmhh... —gimió el rubio._

_Debajo de las sábanas, estaba Sasuke, practicándole sexo oral al rubio, que gemía y de vez en cuando gruñía de placer incontenible. La ojiperla estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía la garganta cerrada, le ardía el pecho y sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos._

_—¿Naruto-kun? ¿¡Porqué?! —preguntó a todo pulmón.  
_

_—Aahh... Tú dijiste que... mnnhh... nmh... me fuera a "dormir" a otro lado... —respondió el aludido entre gemidos._

_—Ya cállate —ordenó el Uchiha—, dobe. —finalizó mientras estimulaba el miembro del Uzumaki con su mano._

_El pelinegro se sentó de frente entre ambas piernas del rubio, para luego tomarlo por las caderas y penetrarlo por completo de una sola estocada._

_—¡Aahh! —gimió Naruto estruendosamente, entre el dolor de la primera vez y el placer, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas de las sábanas— ¡Ahh! ¡Hmmn! —continuaba gimiendo mientras el Uchiha entraba y salía de él con mucha lentitud.  
_

_—¡Basta! —pidió la ojiperla llorando._

_La ojiperla lloraba como si la estuviesen destrozando, y ver esa escena con sus ojos era bastante parecido a que lo hicieran. Lo peor de todo fue ver que nada era forzado, se veía tan real, tan placentero; Naruto parecía no sentir ni culpa y sufrir de cargo de conciencia ni en el menor grado, y Sasuke... Sasuke. Él se veía tan satisfecho, tan bien, pero no sólo al hacer el amor con el rubio, si no que también de ver el sufrimiento de la pobre Hinata. La sonrisa del pelinegro se sentía como si le escupieran la cara._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Oyaho! Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a fav. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. no se vallan sin dejar review. ¡Saludos!**

**¿Review?**


	3. Alucinaciones

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Ilusión.**

**Capítulo 3:**** Alucinaciones.**

Hinata bajó a sala y se encontró con su esposo y a Sasuke mirando una pelea de boxeo en vivo tranquilamente. Quizá era sólo su imaginación, pero sentía que Naruto pasaba cada vez más tiempo con su mejor amigo que con ella, todo el tiempo viendo televisión juntos, yendo a algún bar por las noches luego de la cena o teniendo largas charlas mientras caminaban por el gigantesco patio trasero de la mansión.

Con cara de disgusto, fue a sentarse con ellos en el sillón, al lado del rubio, quien automáticamente la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—¿No podríamos cambiar de canal? —preguntó al ver lo aburrido que le parecía ese deporte tan violento.

—Ya casi está por terminar, hime —dijo mirándola sonriente—. Luego de ésto podremos ver otra cosa.

—O podrías ir a mirar otro canal en tu habitación, Hinata —terció el Uchiha sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

Esa sugerencia le cayó pésimo a la ojiperla. «El maldito quiere que los deje solos valla a saber Kami-sama para qué. Quiere apartar a Naruto-kun de mi», se dijo a sí misma mientras su expresión se volvía la de una mujer llena de ira incontenible. Miró a su esposo y se indignó aún más al ver que el no hacía comentario al respecto, algo que ella interpretó como una forma silenciosa de darle la razón al pelinegro.

—De acuerdo. Me largo.

Se levantó y salió más molesta que nunca de la sala. Sasuke y Naruto al escuchar tal contestación no pudieron hacer más que mirarse el uno al otro, bastantes perplejos por el tono de voz y la mirada que habían visto en la Hyuuga, era algo realmente inquietante por que nunca antes la ojiperla había reaccionado de tal manera.

—¿Será que está en su período? —preguntó Naruto ingenuamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Idiotas los dos. De acuerdo, si querían que los dejara solos, entonces lo haría. Hinata estaba duchándose en su baño, con la idea de, luego de ducharse y arreglarse, salir al centro comercial con Tenten, o quien sea, a distraerse. Estaba enjuagando su cuerpo todo enjabonado cuando sintió una presencia dentro del baño.

Empezó a sentir frío, como si el agua estuviera bajando la temperatura. Frunció el ceño. Luego de intentar sin éxito cerrar un poco la llave del agua fría, escuchó como lentamente se corría la cortina del baño.

—Naruto... —advirtió pensando que quizá era sólo un susto en broma que quería ocasionarle su esposo.

Siguió escuchando el ruido, por lo tanto se dio vuelta y, al hacerlo tuvo que gritar de la forma más fuerte, aguda y horrorizada posible. ¿Sasuke espiándola? ¿O quién quiera que fuese? Sólo sabía que llevaba pelo negro. Resbaló intentando hacerse hacia atrás y cerrar la cortina a la vez, calló dolorosamente en la bañera y se dio la parte trasera de su cabeza contra los azulejos.

Cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor, se levantó algo adolorida, cerró la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, dispuesta a echar a ese Uchiha de su hogar.

—¿Hina-chan, todo anda bien? —preguntó con tono de preocupación desde la sala, al escuchar el grito de su mujer y el golpe.

Hinata bajó con la furia de mil demonios encima, envuelta en una toalla y con los cabellos chorreando, hasta la sala, donde sorpresivamente estaba Sasuke sentado mirando expectante, y Naruto cerca de la escalera por donde ella bajaba, a punto de subir si es que ella seguía sin contestarle la pregunta.

—¡¿Cómo iría a estar todo bien si este imbécil me espía mientras me ducho?! —preguntó en un tono bastante alto al que no acostumbraba a usar, apuntando acusadoramente al Uchiha con su dedo índice.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —dijo el pelinegro defendiéndose.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Hime, Sasuke-teme jamás subió, estuvo aquí sentado conmigo todo el tiempo —explicó con una mueca que expresaba que estaba de lo más desconcertado.

«¿Qué diablos?. Está loca», se dijo indignado por aquella acusación ilógica de parte de la ojiperla. Simplemente se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. Mientras que Hinata paseaba su mirada por el pelinegro, luego esposo, y así, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Yo lo vi, Naruto-kun —dijo, negándose a que la tomaran por loca—. Lo juro, alguien me espió, y yo lo vi.

—¿Alguien? —repitió el Uchiha—. ¿Qué hace unos minutos no era yo? —preguntó desdeñoso.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, miraba una y otra vez al suelo y a su mujer. Debería creerle, pero últimamente se la veía algo desequilibrada, aunque algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo, no tenía por qué, aunque estuviera enojada por la forma de irse ante la simple negativa de cambiar de canal hasta que terminen de ver el programa de boxeo.

—De acuerdo, quizá no eras tú, pero yo lo vi, tenía cabello negro, ¿quién más hay en esta casa que tenga el cabello así?

Sasuke estaba por hablar cuando su mejor amigo lo calló.

—Si tu dices haber visto a alguien en el primer piso, de cabello negro, pero Sasuke-teme está aquí conmigo, sólo somos nosotros tres aquí y Ko-san duerme en su habitación...

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos, en donde Hinata se asustó, el rubio se preocupó y el pelinegro se puso alerta. Se escuchó la puerta del baño del primer piso cerrarse.

—Hay un intruso en la casa —afirmó.

Y luego de esa afirmación, exactamente un segundo después, se escucharon ruidos en el primer piso, que parecían provenir de la oficina de el Uzumaki.

—Naru-t-to-kun —pronunció en un tartamudeo una asustada Hinata que inmediatamente se pegó al rubio.

—Diablos, dobe. ¡Toma el arma y subamos de una vez! —dijo impaciente el pelinegro mientras hacía sonar el cargador de su pistola que al parecer siempre llevaba a mano.

—¡Es que mi revolver está en mi oficina!

Justo en el primer piso.

«¿Revolver?», se preguntó Hinata, que desde que se mudaron creía que su hogar era libre de armas de fuego. Pero el miedo venció a su incertidumbre.

—Mierda —resolvió el pelinegro—. Quédense aquí. —ordenó.

—¡De ninguna manera, teme! ¡Yo voy contigo!

Como Sasuke creía que no había tiempo para discutir, subieron ambos teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y de que nada ni nadie los tome por sorpresa. Revisaron y revisaron toda la casa, pero no encontraron nada, mientras Hinata, en la cocina, temblaba del miedo junto a Ko, que al estar en el cuarto de abajo durmiendo, osea el suyo, se despertó por los gritos del dueño de casa y del huésped.

—No hay nadie en toda la casa, Hinata —afirmó el Uchiha bajando hastiado de la escalera, con el rubio siguiéndolo por detrás.

—Hime, revisamos toda la casa y sólo estamos nosotros dentro —agregó el rubio.

Ko miró a la señora de la casa expectante, igual que el rubio, mientras el pelinegro sólo se molestaba por haberle hecho cargar su revolver para nada.

—¡No estoy loca, lo juro! ¡Había alguien! —dijo como si quisiera romper a llorar la ojiperla.

—Tranquilícese, señora —dijo Ko, intentando calmarla mientras le tomaba la mano amablemente.

—Primero era yo, luego es alguien desconocido que ronda por la casa herméticamente cerrada por mi y por Naruto y vaya a saber Kami como entró... ¿Cómo esperas que no creamos que sí lo estás? —atacó un muy molesto Sasuke, y es que aún tenía resentimiento por lo de la acusación anterior.

¿Él espiando a la mujer de su mejor amigo? Já.

—Cálmate, teme —ordenó molesto el rubio—. Ella no está loca, así que cállate-ttebayo.

El Uchiha sólo hizo caso por el hecho de no querer seguir discutiendo, por lo que se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación a dormir. La ojiperla sentía que quería llorar. ¿Nadie le creía?

—Tranquila, Hime. Yo te creo —dijo Naruto, pero con un aire no muy creíble de que realmente le creyera a su esposa—. Iré arriba a mi oficina. —informó agachando la cabeza seriamente.

Se fue. Ella miró a Ko desesperadamente.

—No miento, lo juro...

—Shh, tranquila señora. Venga —dijo llevándola a su habitación—. No puede estar así, se resfriará, debe secarse y vestirse —dijo abriéndole la puerta del cuarto—. Permítame bajar a prepararle algo, un té de tilo quizá, para tranquilizarla.

—¿Me cree, Ko-san?

—Señora...

—¡¿Me cree!? —interrumpió desesperada, con ojos llenos de lágrimas..

—Sí, señora, le creo. Usted jamás a mentido, menos con algo tan grave —aseguró—. Ahora, aguarde aquí en su habitación y yo le traeré el té.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Espiándola? ¿¡Espiándola!? ¡Y el dobe creyendo las barbaridades que ella le decía! O al menos el rubio decía creerle, pero por su expresión no estaba del todo confirmado si era verdad o no. En fin, era increíble que ella dijera que él la había estado espiando mientras se duchaba. Una locura.

Sasuke caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, impotente, furioso, con ganas de partir algo al medio. Pero no lo iba a hacer, menos en casa ajena. Desde la mañana que había notado algo fría y quizá hasta cortante a la princesa Hyuuga, pero entendía el porque la amable y educada ojiperla de la nada comenzaba a maltratarlo y ahora, ¡a acusarlo! Si bien sabía que no era muy agradable, al menos nunca lo había tratado así, por lo que le parecía sumamente extraño.

¿Y si ella no mentía? Pero si no hubiera mentido, habrían encontrado a alguien dentro de la casa. Aunque sabía la posibilidad de que el intruso se haya escapado pero, ¿por donde? ¿Las ventanas? Tienes que tener agallas para tirarte desde la ventana de un primer piso.

Se escuchó un ruido. Una de sus cuchillas —tenía una colección completa de knife tácticos. Nadie entendía su pasión por las armas blancas y de fuego— calló de arriba de su armario y señaló directo hacia la única ventana de su monótona habitación.

Se fijó en la ventana y allí estaba, con sus ojos verdes de serpiente, el mismo imbécil que había hecho de su casa una montaña de ceniza sin valor alguno. ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Lo mataría! Abrió la ventana y en cuanto estaba por gritarle que lo asesinaría, para luego sacar su revolver y llenarle la frente de plomo, desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí, o como si se hubiera esfumado, dejando a Sasuke como un trastornado que habría y cerraba ventanas de golpe y las palabras se le quedaban en la mitad de la garganta cuando hacía el esfuerzo de gritar.

—Demonios —maldijo.

De verdad no había nadie allí. ¿O sí? Quizá la sed de venganza le estaba afectando el cerebro, o quizás no estaba tan loco y el mismo hombre que incendió su casa fue el que entró en la casa de su mejor amigo...

Paranoia. Sí, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. Era imposible, ya que si casa quedaba en un extremo de un bosque desolado y la casa Uzumaki-Hyuuga quedaba en otro extremo. Seguramente se debía al hecho de estar conviviendo con otros dos paranoicos y trastornados.

Más tarde, decidió, evaluaría seriamente la posibilidad de irse a vivir con su aniki, y dejar que Hinata y Naruto vivan en paz, o hagan terapia de pareja por los celos e inseguridades, yoga o lo que sea que los haga calmarse un poco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A Naruto y a Hinata se les había acabado la licencia por el matrimonio, el cual dejaba que tuvieran 15 días de vacaciones por la luna de miel. Ella ya estaba vestida y tomaba el té sentada en el desayunador, mientras pensaba con odio en como su esposo y el Uchiha la trataban de mentirosa.

Se escuchó como el rubio bajaba por las escaleras y saludaba fríamente a su esposa, con expresión pensativa.

—Hime... —pronunció.

Y se escuchó como Ino, su compañera de trabajo, tocaba la bocina de su auto, indicándole a Hinata que debía salir e irse con ella juntas a trabajar al hospital, del que era propietario su padre.

—Debo irme —dijo secamente, dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se marchó.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**Les juro que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para pedirles todas las disculpas que les debo por no haber actualizado antes. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y se tomen la molestia de comentar, por lo cual yo les estaré eternamente agradecida. ¡Saludos!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
